David Duchovny
David William Duchovny (ur. 7 sierpnia 1960 roku w Nowym Jorku) – amerykański aktor filmowy i telewizyjny, reżyser, scenarzysta, producent i wokalista żydowsko-szkockiego pochodzenia. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Nowym Jorku jako syn Margaret "Meg" (z domu Miller), szkolnej administratorki i nauczycielki, i Amrama "Ami'ego" Ducovny'ego (1927–2003), scenarzysty i publicysty American Jewish Committee. Miał siostrę Laurie i starszego brata Daniela. Jego ojciec był Żydem, którego rodzina pochodziła z Ukrainy i Polski, a matka Szkotką - luterańską imigrantką z Aberdeen. Ojciec usunął z nazwiska literę "h", aby uniknąć pomyłek, które zdarzały się, gdy służył w wojsku. Uczęszczał do Grace Church School i nowojorskiej szkoły dla chłopców The Collegiate School. Należał do Phi Beta Kappa Society. W 1982 roku ukończył Uniwersytet Princeton na wydziale literatury angielskiej. Otrzymał tytuł Master of Arts na wydziale literatury angielskiej na Uniwersytecie Yale. Kariera Pojawił się w dwóch scenach jako gość na przyjęciu w komediodramacie Mike'a Nicholsa Pracująca dziewczyna (Working Girl, 1988) z Harrisonem Fordem, Sigourney Weaver i Melanie Griffith. W serialu ABC Miasteczko Twin Peaks (1990-91) grał postać transseksualnego agenta specjalnego Drug Enforcement Administration Dennisa/Denise Bryson. Był narratorem i gospodarzem serialu Showtime Pamiętnik Czerwonego Pantofelka (Red Shoe Diaries, 1992-99). W dramacie biograficznym Richarda Attenborough Chaplin (1992) z Robertem Downeyem Jr. wystąpił w roli hollywoodzkiego operatora filmowego Rolanda Herberta Totheroha. Przełom w jego karierze nastąpił w roku 1993, kiedy przyjął rolę agenta specjalnego FBI Foxa Muldera w serialu science fiction Fox Z Archiwum X. W dreszczowcu Kalifornia (1993) u boku Brada Pitta i Juliette Lewis wystąpił jako Brian Kessler, student psychologii, który jako dziennikarz pisze artykuły o seryjnych mordercach. Od 13 maja 1995 do 9 maja 1998 gościł w Saturday Night Live. W maju 2000 wziął udział w teleturnieju Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Wystąpił też w komedii romantycznej Bonnie Hunt Wróć do mnie (Return to Me, 2000) z Minnie Driver i Carrollem O'Connorem, komedii sci-fi Ivana Reitmana Ewolucja (2001) z Seannem Williamem Scottem oraz komedii Bena Stillera Zoolander (2001) jako model J.P. Prewitt. W 2003 pojawił się gościnnie w 84. odcinku serialu HBO Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) jako Jeremy, ex-przyjaciel z liceum Carrie Bradshaw, który zobowiązał się do leczenia w szpitalu psychiatrycznym w Connecticut. Za rolę Hanka Moody'ego w serialu Showtime Californication (2007-2014) otrzymał w 2008 roku nagrodę Złotego Globu. Wyreżyserował trzy odcinki Z archiwum X (1999-2002), komedię Głowa do góry (House of D, 2004) z Robinem Williamsem, Antonem Yelchinem, Erykah Badu i Téą Leoni, jeden z odcinków serialu Kości - pt. Judas on a Pole (2006). Życie prywatne Był związany z Sheryl Lee (1991-92), Perrey Reeves (1992-95), Mandy Komlosy (od października 1992 do czerwca 1993), Sharon Stone (1993), Daną Wheeler-Nicholson (1995-96), Lisą Loeb (1995), Winoną Ryder (1996), Ashley Judd i Maggie Wheeler. 6 maja 1997 ożenił się z aktorką Téą Leoni. Mają dwoje dzieci: córkę Madelaine West (ur. 24 kwietnia 1999) i syna Kyda Millera (ur. 15 czerwca 2002). 14 czerwca 2014 rozwiedli się. Duchovny był wegetarianem, a w 2007 roku przeszedł na pescowegetarianizm. 28 sierpnia 2008 Duchovny ogłosił, że dobrowolnie zgłosił się do kliniki odwykowej, gdzie leczy się z uzależnienia od seksu i od internetowych stron pornograficznych. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy